


untitled_004

by interrupting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interrupting/pseuds/interrupting
Summary: i can't believe this was the last time i wrote something....it was damn near eight months ago i am slaCKING





	untitled_004

“So we meet again, Makki.”

Matsukawa leaned against the doorframe, shivering slightly as the cool night air blew across his bare chest. He stared as Hanamaki swayed on his feet, barely able to keep his eyes open as he waited for Mattsun to let him in. The top few buttons of his white button-down were open, and his choppy pink hair was more unruly than usual.

Matsukawa knew he should step aside and let Hanamaki into his apartment, but a bit of punishment was in order for waking him up at three in the morning on a Wednesday. The lack of an annoyed jab was a testament to how tired the other male must be, and Mattsun let him in with a resigned sigh.

“Long night?” He asked as he watched Hanamaki bump into the door frame as he made his way inside.

Hanamaki stifled a yawn as he nodded, slowly shuffling further into the apartment when Maktuskawa finally stepped out of the way.

“You wouldn’t believe how hard it is,” a loud yawn interrupted Makki, and it took a moment for him to continue. “How hard it is to get shitfaced people to leave the bar at nights.”

“Yeah I can. You’re usually the shitfaced one Iwaizumi and I have to pry away from the bar when it’s time to go.”

Hanamaki hummed and let out another loud yawn.“Shut up,” he mumbled, cheeks a faint pink as he stumbled towards Mattsun’s bedroom. Mattsun followed closely behind, knowing Makki was prone to simply collapsing when he was too tired. Thankfully, he made it to the bed without incident, immediately flopping face down into the sheets with a sigh as Mattsun dug around in his drawers for a pair of pajamas to loan him.

“Sure you don’t at least want something to drink before you pass out?” He called over his shoulder.

“Nuh-uh. Only sleep. Gimme clothes.” Matsukawa complied, throwing a pair of striped pajama bottoms at Hanamaki’s sprawled form. They landed on his face, and he clawed blindly at his waistband, struggling to keep his mind functioning well enough to remember how to unbuckle his belt.

An amused grin crossed Matsukawa’s face as he watched the pink haired man struggle out of his work clothes. It had become a habit for Hanamaki to show up at Matsukawa’s apartment on those days when he was unlucky enough to work the graveyard shift at the bar; the five minute walk to his place was much more appealing than the half an hour bus ride to his own home.  

It was practically routine for Makki to show up on the weekends around this time, but occasionally he’d cover for someone during the week and end up clinging to Mattsun like a koala as he slept.

Mattsun would always try and get Makki to eat something before he fell asleep, or else he’d wake up in the middle of the afternoon and whine until Mattsun fed him.

The soft thud of clothes hitting the carpet and the rustling sheets snapped Matsukawa out of his thoughts, and he moved to join Hanamaki on the bed as he shimmied into a more sleep-friendly position.

“It’s been 84 years,” Matsukawa whispered, tugging the covers out from beneath Hanamaki and tossing it over the both of them as he stretched out on the mattress.

“No memes, time for sleep” Hanamaki busied himself with getting comfortable, tucking his head neatly under Mattsun’s chin and curling around his chest.  He slung one arm lazily across Mattsun’s waist and tucked the other in the barely there space between them.

“I’m hurt, I thought this relationship thrived on memes.”

“So comfy….” Hanamaki ignored Matsukawa’s words in favor of snuggling closer to him, eyelids fluttering shut as sleep claimed him. Matsukawa simply chuckled and pulled him tighter against his chest.

“Night Makki.”

“Night Mattsun,” Hanamaki slurred, voice thick with sleep. “Sweet dreams.”

Matsukawa smirked, unable to stop himself. “Don’t let your dreams be dreams.”

“Oh my god, let me sleep!”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this was the last time i wrote something....it was damn near eight months ago i am slaCKING


End file.
